


More Than Friends

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphonty + 30: “It’s not what it looks like…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

Walking through the center of camp a soft smile on his face, Monty hums happily stopping once in awhile to say hi and chat with someone. It had been a good day for Monty. He had helped Raven with the more advanced radio they were trying to build in the morning before having lunch with Miller, Jasper, Harper and the rest of the gang.

Life at Camp Jaha had been as calm as peaceful as it had ever been since they arrived at Earth. Not that Clarke was back from what everyone referred to as her break, things were slowly going back to normal. There was still the underlying pain that everyone felt, some more so than others but there was now also a tone of happiness in everyone’s voices. They were all healing and eventually the pain would be a distant memory.

“Hey Monty, you going to be at the bonfire later?”

Looking over at Monroe who was grinning at him, Harper by her side Monty chuckles softly before calling out, “Of course! I’m bringing the moonshine.”

Both Harper and Monroe cheer at his words before turning to each other and giggling. Monty shakes his head at them, wondering when they were finally going to admit they had feelings for one another and get together. There was a pool running amongst their friends and Monty had bet quite a lot.

Stopping in front of his tent that he shared with Murphy, Miller and Jasper, Monty strolls in forgetting to call out and ask if anyone was inside. The sight that greets him is definitely not what he had been expecting.

“Murphy?”

“Shit, it’s not what it looks like.”

Monty only watches in muted horror as Murphy tugs his pants up before quickly buttoning them. But it was too late, Monty had already gotten an eyeful of the rash that was covering most of his tentmate’s ass. His tentmate’s very nice ass now that he thought about it.

“What happened, Murph?”

Murphy’’s cheeks turn red as he looks down at the ground mumbling, “I don’t want to fucking talk about it.”

“Okay… but what exactly were you doing?”

“Clarke gave me some medicinal lotion to rub on my ass twice a day to try and get it off.”

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Monty tries to stop himself from blurting out the obvious question of how Murphy got the rash on his ass. Instead he asks, “Do you need help? It looks like the thing covers most of your ass. Are you getting the lotion everywhere?”

Lifting his gaze Murphy arches an eyebrow at him sardonically asking, “You want to help me rub lotion on my ass?”

Monty shrugs, his cheeks now the one to turn red. He smiles softly saying, “Sure what are tent mates for?”

“Is that all we are, Monty? Tent mates?”

Murphy stalks closer, a grin stretched across his face as he moves forward. Monty swallows nervously, his hands knotting together as he tries to figure out how to answer Murphy.

“Of course not. We are also friends. I would want to help out my friend.”

Murphy was now just a breath away, his eyes sparkling and that damn smile still on his face.

“Friends? Nothing more?”

Monty’s voice is an octave higher as he squeaks out, “I mean if you want to be something more, I’m down for that?”

Murphy chuckles softly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Monty’s. The younger melts, hands untangling to grip onto Murphy’s jacket. Murphy pulls away and Monty whines at the loss of lips on his own. Murphy only grins though before saying, “I need help remember? We can continue this later.” He leans close again, pecking Monty’s lips quickly. ‘Also I would love to be more than friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
